The Edward Cullen Mansion
by backdoordumbledore
Summary: Edward Cullen owns the biggest adult magazine company in the world. His models live in his mansion and they work for his pleasure. Bella Swan is an aspiring journalist and is given a job that could finally get her the career she's always dreamed of. What will happen when the two collide?


The Edward Cullen Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities with Playboy are used with heavy artistic license and are not to be taken seriously.**

Edward sat on his bed, his head in his hands, after yet another girl tried and failed to get him wholly satisfied. His favorite girl, Tanya, had just quit on him and he was on a lookout for his next star girl, but no one seemed to be able to grab his attention. He knew the girls were getting anxious. To be Edward Cullen's favorite girl was to reach the pinnacle of their career, if you could call it that. If you were seen on his arm more than once, you know you've got the media's attention and the next cover of Bear Skin is pretty much guaranteed to be yours. Tanya had been one of the good ones, her strawberry blonde hair was long and flowed down her back in meticulously styled curls, her boobs were luscious and held in one of his famous bear skinned bras. Her eyes were always sparked with some kind of unknown mischief, but most of all, she was smart. She knew how to work the media; she knew how to give Edward what he wanted. She never left him unsatisfied, not like some of his new girls. Edward Cullen was growing impatient. He was on the lookout for a girl that could blow his mind; a girl that could wear his patented bear ears with such striking prowess, that every man would want her. He needed these girls to be another level because that bastard Jacob Black and his Wolf Cubs were taking over the market. He was losing the media's interest and for Edward Cullen, that just would not do. Luckily for him, he'll find the girl he's looking for, but she'll give him far more than he could have ever imagined.

Bella Swan was having a bad day. In fact she was having a bad week. She hadn't had a new project in what she knew was far too long and her bills were beginning to pile up. Her mom, Renee, had called earlier asking her about her non-existent love life- again. She'd been called into Aro's office on a new job but he was late. There's a surprise. The receptionist was eyeing her up with her normal distaste as Bella waited to be called in. Rosalie Hale wanted Bella's job with a vengeance and everyone knew it. Finally, after what felt like hours, the phone rang and Rosalie looked up at Bella and said, "Aro will see you now", her voice dripping with obvious contempt. Picking up her bag from the floor, Bella walked in to Aro's office, her curiosity fighting to get the best of her. As she entered, Aro looked up from his desk and his eyes immediately went to roam over her body; she fought the urge to tell him to fuck off. He always made no effort in hiding his interest in her, and Bella now silently berated herself from wearing the skirt and black heels that she'd put on that morning. She cleared her throat audibly, reminding him that she wasn't here to be leered over. His lips lifted up to a smirk that left her even more irritated than she was previously. "Bella," he drawled, "please take a seat". She nodded briskly and sat herself down, moving her chair inconspicuously away from him as she did so. They were silent for a moment, and Bella begun to fidget; patience was never her strong suit. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here," Aro begun and upon seeing Bella's nod he continued, "I have a job for you". Bella's heart rate picked up, she was excited despite herself. She may finally be able to pay for her rent this month; she knew her landlord was getting impatient. "I'm going to need you to go undercover for this one," he warned. "I've had some information through that could lead to one of the biggest pieces this magazine has ever written". There was a dramatic pause before he continued "I'm going to need you to make yourself into one of Edward Cullen's girls and get all the inside scoop on what makes him tick. We need to know what he's doing wrong; why after years of business Jacob Black is taking over the market. We need to know everything, Bella, do you understand?" Bella nodded dumbly, her brain whirring with all the sudden information. She knew before she'd even walked into the office that she had to take the job. She had no other choice. However, despite all the scenarios that she'd entertained while she had waited to be called in, this was not one of them. She didn't know whether she had in her, but she knew she had to try.

That night, Bella was round her best friend Angela's house drowning her sorrows. After a few drinks though, she was allowing herself to find the humor in the situation. This could be fun. She'd always hated the fact that most men looked at her like something to eat but now she could use it. She was going to take this job to another level, she had to, maybe then she'll be given a job that'll actually give her a career that she can rely on. They were flicking through a pile of Bear Skin magazines and her disgust for Edward Cullen was growing with every page. What a dick! And the girls- the girls were the epitome of fake, attention grabbing whores and she was soon going to have to make herself one of them.

Edward breathed a sigh of agitation and pinched the bridge of his nose. The day had barely started and it was already a nightmare. It was audition day and the foyer of his mansion was full of potential mansion minge but no one had caught his eye. There had, of course, been new additions to his line of girls but no one with the potential to be his new star girl. Fucking Tanya, he still didn't understand why she had to leave, with no warning at that. Before he lost himself to his bad mood, he shook his head in an attempt to at least try to pay attention to the girls auditioning. Edward picked up the card of the next girl set to audition and skim-read her bio without paying too much attention as to what it said exactly. They were always the same kind of vapid nonsense about how much they have always dreamed of working here and all the other, apparently obligatory, ass kissing about how much of an honor it would be to carry the name of being one of Edward Cullen's girls. He couldn't help his smirk at that thought; no matter what anyone said about him, he was one of the most sought after men in the business. His looks attracted the media's interest on their own regardless of the empire he'd managed to build at such a young age; that of course just added to his allure. With that in mind he sat up with a renewed confidence that could only be described as complete arrogance. The man on his right, his new business partner Jasper, called for the next girl to enter the room. Edward heard the generic sound of heels hitting the floor and didn't bother look up. He looked down at the card again, this time, taking in the girl's name: Marie Hale.

Bella walked in, and immediately took in the people in front of her. Directly in front of her was none other than Edward Cullen himself, she couldn't deny the stuttering of her heart rate at his appearance. She noted that the magazines didn't do him justice, that's for sure. His hair was its usual, renowned mess; he was looking down so she couldn't see his eyes but she could see his face was puckered up, his lips pouting as he perused whatever piece of paper he had in front of him. Despite all this he was no doubt about it, completely gorgeous. Next to Edward sat a man with blond hair and a quick easy smile who immediately seemed to put her at ease. She took a breath and told herself with faux confidence that she could do this. She had debated at length that morning about what to wear before deciding on a pair of hot pants, simple black heels and finally a top she'd admittedly found at the back of her closet. The top was one that Renee had brought her during her 'I should be a fashion designer' stage and not something that Bella had ever deigned to bother wearing. Her hair was left done in casual waves, and her eyes adorned with black kohl and a bit of mascara. The silence in the room was abruptly broken by the blond man in front of her, "You must be Marie Hale." Bella nodded, before realizing that if she were to get the position and she had to, she had to do more than that and added "Uh yes I am". She groaned internally, how very eloquent. "I mean yes, I'm Marie Hale, I'm 22 years old and-" She was then interrupted by Edward who had finally decided to give her his attention. "We're well aware of all that Marie, as it is stated right here, is it not?" he said pointing at the paper that had previously held his attention. His tone left Bella momentarily stunned, no one had ever treated her with such blatant disregard and she felt her cheeks flush with anger. One thing she'd always hated was being patronized. In a moment of irrationality, she retorted with a quick "Well _Mr Cullen _I thought it would be common decency on your part to allow a girl to introduce herself before she goes ahead and makes herself into a whore for your pleasure, but evidently that isn't the case. My mistake. I'll just go take my top off for you should I? Will that get your interest?" She brusquely lifted her top over her head threw it down beside herself and glared. "There! Is that what you wanted to see?! Fuck my name, right? Fuck what sets me apart from the girls around me. Let's just look at my tits, are they big enough for you? Or do they need to be plastic to get your approval?" her chest heaved up and down as she tried to calm her anger. At the look on their faces, however, she realized what she had just done. She'd sabotaged her shot at the job; Aro was going to kill her. Her anger was now doused with her quiet irritation at herself and she despondently looked back at Edward and the man beside him, who were sat in shocked silence, and said "Yeah, shit, sorry about that. I guess I'll just go". She bent down muttering to herself and grabbed her top, turning to walk out the door. Before she managed to leave though, Edward finally found his voice.

"Goodbye Miss-" he paused and looked down at his paper to check her name, "Miss Hale was it?" Her irritation spiked once more at his continued lack of interest, and she almost responded to that effect, however before she could open her mouth he started to speak once more. "Would you care to join me for lunch?"


End file.
